


HAIKYUU THE NEXT GENERATION

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coatch Getting Arrested, Next Generation Body Posession, Redeemed Rival/Villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: HINATA AND KAGEYAMA START ACTING STRANGE EVEN MORE SO THEN NORMAL ALMOST AS IF THEY AREN'T THEM SELVES THIS MAKES THE OTHER TEAMS AND THIER TEAM START TO WORRY ESPECIALLY NEKOMA A/N THIS IS SET AFTER THE DEFEAT OF SHIRATORIZAWA AND THE BALL BOY ARC
Kudos: 1





	1. GOOD GAME

**Author's Note:**

> A/N AKIRA IS KAGEYAMA'S SON  
> AND HIKARU IS HINATA'S SON  
> BOTH OF THEM AS WELL AS AS YUUJI'S SON STUDY KARATE AS WELL AS BEING PART OF THE VOLLEYBALL TEAM  
> KUROO FINDS OUT WHEN HINATA DROPPS HIS PHONE COACH UKAI FINDS OUT DURING A REINACTMENT OF WHEN CYBORG TELLS ROBIN ABOUT WHAT VALYOR MENT WHEN HE CALLED STARFIRE TROC  
> BOKUTO IS THE 2ND CAPTAIN TO FIND OUT

HINATA'S P.O.V. WE HAD TO FINISH UP OUR PRACTICE GAME WITH NEKOMA EARLIER THAN I HOPED  
THANK YOU FOR THE GAME BOTH TEAM'S SAID BOWING TO EACHOTHER  
SORRY WE HAVE TO GO SHRIMMPY"  
IT WAS NICE SEEING YOU AGAIN"  
KURRO SAN LEVI SAN AND INOUKO SAN ALL SAID BOWING WALKING OVER TO THE TRAIN STATION  
YOU GUYS TOO"  
I SAID BOWING BACK

YOU KNOW SOMETHING I LIKE KARUSONO'S10&9"  
KUROO SAID WALKING AWAY ESPECIALLY WHEN HE'S AROUND KENMA"  
YAKU SAN SAID LAUGHING

YEAH KARUSONO'S#9 HOWEVER"  
INOUKI SAID SHAKING IN FEAR HE SCARES ME" KENMA NODDED IN AGREEMENT YEAH HE DOES GET PRETTY SCARY" KENMA SAID NERVOUSLY

THEY BOTH NODDED IMAGINING KAGEYAMA'S GLOWING RED EYES GLARING AT THEM  
KUROO HOWEVER JUST LAUGHED


	2. LATE

HINATA/?????'S P.O.V.  
LATER THAT NIGHT I WAS SUPER EXCITED FOR THE NEXT DAY I COULDN'T SLEEP AT ALL  
I WAS UP ALL NIGHT SQUEEING AND SO WAS KAGEYAMA THE NEXT DAY MY ALARM FINNALY WOKE ME UP AFTER TAKING A LOOK AT THE CLOCK I STARTED TO PANIC I HAD TO HURRY AND GET READY  
ON THE WAY THIER I RAN INTO MY SETTER  
LET ME GUESS YOU WERE UP ALL NIGHT SQUEEING?"  
HE ASKED IN A YOU TOO TONE  
YUP"  
ISAID NODDING MY HEAD YES  
AND BY THE TIME YOU WOKE UP YOU REALIZED YOU'RE LATE?"  
YUP"  
HE SAID NODDING HIS HEAD  
WANNA RUN TO SCHOOL TOGETHER?"  
OH YEAH"  
HE SAID NODDED

WE BOTH TOOK OFF RUNNING  
SO THINK COATCH UKAI WILL FORGIVE US HE HAS BENN KNOW TO GET SCARY WHEN HE'S ANGRY?" SCOFF PLEASE WE'RE THE SONS OF THE KING OF THE CROW'S AND THE KING OF THE COURT THE TEAM WILL BE NOTHING WITH OUT US"

UH YEAH BUT THEY DON'T KNOW THAT"  
OH GOOD MORNING OWAIKAWA SAN"  
I SAID WAVING TO HIM WHEN WE RAN PAST HIM  
SUDDENLY WE SKITTED TO A STOP  
WE RAN TOO FAR DIDN'T WE?"

YUP"  
I SAID NODDING MY HEAD LET'S RUN BACKWARDS"  
RIGHT"  
HE SAID NODDING HIS HEAD BUT THAT PROVED TO BE A VERY BAD IDEA WHEN WE BUMPED INTO SOMETHING

MAD DOG IS RIGHT BEHIND ME ISN'T HE?"  
HE JUST NODDED HIS HEAD YES AFTER TURNING AROUND TO SEE THE MAD DOG STANDING RIGHT BEHIND US  
................RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE" WE BOTH SHOUTED RUNNING AWAY SCREAMING

UNFORTUNATELY THAT ONLY MADE HIM MORE ANGRY MAKING HIM RUN AFTER US  
THIS TIME WE BUMPED INTO TWO OF NEKOMA'S STUDENTS SOON TO BE OUR TEACHERS  
HUH WHAT  
I SAID GRABBING HIS HAND DROPPING MY PHONE  
HEY SHRIMPY YOU FORGOT YOUR PHONE?"  
FORTUNATELY WE MADE IT BACK TO KARASUNO  
HEY YOU GUY'S ARE LATE

WE TURNED AROUND TO SEE WHO  
WE ASSUMED WAS THE CAPTAIN  
IT'S ALL HIS FAULT  
I SAID POINTING AT HIM WHAT?" HE ASKED SNAPPING BACK OH LIKE ITS MY FATHER'S FAULT THAT YOUR FATHER STOPPED TO WATCH THE LITTLE GIANT'S GAME ON HIS WAY SCHOOL?" ARE YOU SAYING IT'S MY FATHER'S FAULT?" WELL HMM LET'S SEE IF YOUR FATHER DIDN'T STOP TO SEE THE LITTLE GIANT PLAY AGAINST NEKOMA THEN MAYBE WE WOULDN'T HAVE BENN LATE FOR PRACTICE" DAICHI'S P.O.V. I WAS ABOUT TO YELL UNTIL I HEARD THEM LAUGHING WE SOUND LIKE OUR OLD MAN" WE LOOK LIKE THEM TOO" AFTER THEY APOLOGIZED AND MADE UP WELL SINCE YOU GUY'S DID STOP AND APOLOGISED TO EACHOTHER I GUESS WE CAN FORGIVE YOU JUST DON'T FIGHT WHEN WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A GAME ANYMORE" YEAH IT'S VERY UNSPORTSMANLIKE" YEAH YOUR BETTER THAN THIS AFTER ALL NO CHAMPIONCHIP IS WORTH IT UNLESS YOU HAVE FRIEND'S TO SHARE IT WITH" HE SAID LOOKING DIRECTLY AT HINATA AND AND KAGEYAMA SORRY FOR BRINGING MAD DOG TO YOUR SCHOOL SENSEI'S" THEY BOTH SAID BOWING KUROO AND THE REST OF NEKOMA HEY DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT YEAH BESIDES I'VE BEEN WANTING TO MEET THIS MAD DOG YAKU SAID YEAH ME TOO" NISHINOYA SAID IT JUST ME OR IS NISHINOYA SAN CRAZIER THEN FROM WHAT OUR DAD'S TOLD US?" HINATA WHISPERED INTO KAGEYAMA'S EAR HE AND SENSEI YUKA BOTH BROTHER" HE WHISPERED BACK INTO HINATA'S EAR OH CRAP I DROPPED MY PHONE" DON'T WORRY I'LL LET YOU USE MINE BUT FIRST" HE SAID TAKING OUT HIS PHONE CALLING 9111 HELLO HOSPITAL THIS IS KAGEYAMA TOBIO I'M GOING TO NEED YOU TO SEND TWO AMBULANCES" GOODY IDEA HINATA" THANKS HEY COACH UKAI?" YEAH GENGER?" WERE THERE ANY YOU KNOW MY SIZED PLAYERS IN THE KARASUNO AND NEKOMA'S VOLLEYBALL TEAM BEFORE ME AND AND NISHINOYA?" YUP AND THEY WERE REALLY GOOD TOO SAME FOR THE OTHER SCHOOLS EXCEPT FOR SHIRATORIZAWA" HE SAID HIS FACE SEEMED TO CHANGE FROM HAPPY TO DEPRESSED SO IT'S TRUE" HUH WHAT'S TRUE?" WHAT MY FATHER TOLD ME ABOUT HOW ONLY TALL PEOPLE COULD GET IN"


	3. KAGEYAMA DIGGS HIS OWN GRAVE

OK NEVERMIND"  
HE SAID ENDING THE CALL  
WAIT WHERE IS SENSEI YAKU ANYWAYS?"  
I ASKED CONFUSED OH HE'S IN BATHROOM" COACH UKAI SAID POINTING 

A FEW MINUTES LATER THE DOOR OPENED AWWW HELLO OH YOUR SO CUTE YAKU'S P.O.V. HE SAID SQUEEZING MY HEAD THE MORE HE SPOKE THE MORE ANGRY I GOT AND THE MORE I WANTED TO KILL HIM WHILE ALL KUROO DID WAS LAUGH WANNA PLAY KUNGFU HUH ALRIGHT DON'T WORRY I'LL GO EASY ON YOU" AHEH" ISAID GRABBING HIM BY THE ARM JUDO TOSSING HIM AGAINST THE WALL WHOA BOTH HE AND HINATA BOTH SAID IN UNISON

AND I THOUGHT HE WAS ONLY BA ON THE COURT"  
HINATA SAID HELPING HIM UP  
YEAH WHO KNEW HE WAS SUCH A BA OFF THE COURT TOO?"  
KAGEYAMA RESPONDED DUSTING HIMSELF OFF  
OH SHUCKS"  
I SAID SCRATCHING THE BACK OF MY HEAD BLUSHING WELL KUROO JUST CROSSED HIS ARMS HINATA/???'S P.O.V. AFTER THE PRACTICE GAME WE WALKED HOME TOGETHER LOOKS LIKE WHAT OUR FATHER'S TOLD US WAS TRUE ABOUT THEM SENSEI YAKU AND NISHINOYA REALLY WERE BA" YEAH" AKIRA SAID NODDING HIS HEAD IN AGREEMENT I HOPE WE FIND MY PHONE SOON ISTILL HAVEN'T DELETED THOSE PHOTOS" DO YOU MEAN THE PHOTOS OF SHIRATORIZAWA GETTING DESTROYED?"

AKIRA ASKED CONFUSED  
I NODDED MY HEAD  
NOT YET WAIT TILL HAVE TO SHOW THEM FIRST"


	4. SINCE WHEN WERE HINATA AND KAGEYAMA FRIENDS WITH OIKAWA USHIJIMA AND GOSHIKI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN THIS CHAPTER WE MEET  
> THE SONS OF OIKAWA  
> USHIJIMA AND GOSHIKI WHO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N TAKUYA IS OIKAWA'S SON  
> AND KEN IS GOSHIKI SON THEY ARE BOTH BEST FRIENDS WITH HIKARU AND AKIRA AND LIKE THEM THEY TO STUDY KARATE AND UNLIKE HIM TAKUYA  
> USE TO GO TO SHIRATORIZAWA"

KAGEYAMA'S/AKIRA'S P.O.V.  
WHEN I GOT BACK HOME I HEADED STRAIGHT UP TO MY DAD'S OLD ROOM AND WHEN I LOOKED AROUND I WAS FREAKING OUT HEY MOM?" YES SWEETIE?" CAN WE GO TO THE SPORTS STORE I WANNA REDECORATE MY ROOM" HUH REDECORATE YOUR ROOM WHY?" BECAUSE I'M ON MY SCHOOL VOLLEYBALL TEAM MOM I TOLD YOU BEFORE" OH" I SLAMMED MY HEAD AGAINST MY WINDOW WHEN I SAW COACH KUROO WALKING DOWN THE STREET OVER TO HINATA'S HOUSE HINATA/HIKARU'S P.O.V. THATS WHEN I HEARD A KNOCK ON MY DOOR COME IN" WHEN THE DOOR OPENED I LET OUT A SHOCKED GASP COACH KURRO UH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I ASKED GRABBING A VOLLEYBALL YOU LEFT YOUR PHONE AT MY SCHOOL" ARIGATŌ ARIGATŌ ARIGATŌ" I SAID HUGGING HIM SURE NO PROBLEM" WELL I GOTTA GO SEE YOU LATER NICE ROOM BY THE WAY" A FEW MINUTES LATER WE ARRIVED AT THE SPORTS STORE I WALKED OVER TO THE VOLLEYBALL SECTION AND DECIDED TO BY SOME POSTERS WHEN I ACCIDENTALLY BUMPED INTO HIM WE BOTH TOOK OUT OUR PHONES AND STARTED TEXTING SO WHAT'S UP?" I JUST SAW COACH KUROO 5MINUTES AGO HE WAS WALKING DOWN THE STREET" YEAH I KNOW HE GAVE ME MY PHONE BACK" THANKS FOR LETTING ME USE YOUR PHONE UNTIL I GOT MY PHONE BACK" HEH NO PROB" HE TEXTED ME BACK

HUH LOOKS LIKE I HAVE A LOT OF MISSED CALLS WELL BETTER SEE WHAT PARTYBOY WANTS"  
I SAID AWNSWERING IT HELLO?" HUMPH WELL LOOK WHO FINNALY DECIDED TO AWNSER"  
HE SAID SARCASTICALLY

WHAT DO YOU WANT PARTYBOY?"  
OH NOTHING MUCH JUST TO SEE IF YOU WERE TRAINING AND PRACTICING FOR THE GAME?"  
AND BY THAT I MEAN KARATE TRAINING AND PRACTICING FOR OUR LITTLE VOLLEYBALL GAME"  
I KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT PARTY BOY"  
ALSO YES I HAVE BENN DOING BOTH FYI  
WHAT'S IT TO YOU ANYWAYS?"  
HOW MANY HOURS?"  
UH 15 HOURS?"  
PFFFT HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHA SEAROUSLY 15 HOURS THATS HOW MANY HOUR'S YOU'VE BEEN PRACTICING FOR HAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA YOU'VE BEEN PRACTICING FOR 15 HOURS HAHAHAHAHA TALK ABOUT WEAK"  
I WAS SO ANGRY I ENDED THE CALL THAT'S WHEN I SAW A POSTER OF THE ORIGINAL TINY GIANT

UNFORTUNATELY I WASN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO HAD THIER EYES ON IT  
I SUGGEST YOU REMOVE YOUR HAND FROM THE POSTER OR THE ARM COMES OFF" I SAID GRABBING HIS ARM HEY THAT'S NOT VERY NICE I LOOKED UP AND SAW THE GUY WHO TOUGHT MY FATHER HIS COOL FAINT ATTACK OJI BUKOTOSAN" ME AND AKIRA BOTH SHOUTED IN UNISON WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MIYAGI?" I ASKED HIM CONFUSED

KUROO TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE SCHOOL  
ABOUT HOW YOU ACCEDENTLY BUMPED INTO HIM" ITS MY FAULT IF I HAVEN'T SUGGESTED WE WALK BACK THEN HE WOULDN'T HAVE CHASED US" AKIRA SAID HEAD TILLTED DOWN SO WHY DID YOU TWO COME HERE?" WELL SINCE WE'RE PART OF THE VOLLEYBALL CLUB" WE THOUGHT WE'D RE DECERATE OUR ROOMS" AKIRA SAID AND AFTER WE'RE DONE WE'RE GOING TO ASK FOR THE KEYS TO THE GYM AT SCHOOL" WHY DO YOU NEED THE KEY'S TO THE GYM?" SO WE CAN PRACTICE" BUT DIDN'T YOU GUYS ALREADY PRACTICE WITH THE TEAM 15 MINUTES AGO?" BOKUTO ASKED CONFUSED YEAH FOR 15 HOURS THE LOSERS FROM THE LOSER PARTY SCHOOL IS STILL PRACTICING" AKASHI'S P.O.V. AND WE REFUSE TO LET THEM DEFEAT US"

THEY BOTH SAID SORROUNDING THEMSELVES INSIDE A WALL OF RED FIERY ENERGY  
AS PROUD AS WE ARE ALL OF YOU FOR WANTING TO GET BETTER YOU SHOULD TAKE A BREAK THERE'S MORE TO LIFE THEN JUST VOLLEYBALL YOU KNOW" THERE WAS A LONG AWKWARD SILENCE GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP" UH HELO ARE......YOU TWO OK?" BOKUTO ASKED SWEATING USHIJIMA/ITSUKI'S P.O.V. MEANWHILE AT OUR DAD'S RESPECTIVE SCHOOLS WE BOTH LET OUT A DOUBLE GASPOF SHOCK AS IF SOMEBODY WAS BAD MOUTHING VOLLEYBALL BUT I GRABBED HIS ARM AND TWISTED IT BEHIND HIS BACK KNEE STRIKING HIM IN THE STOMACH WHOA WHERE'D YOU LEARN TO DO THAT?" UH KARATE DUHH" YOUR NOT OIKAWA ARE YOU KID?" UH NO I'M NOT YOU BULLY OIKAWA IS MY FATHER I'M HIS SON TAKUYA TORU" BUT INSTEAD OF SHAKING HIS HAND I JUST SLAPPED IT AND STORMED OFF TO FIND OUT WHERE IT WAS COMING FROM MEANWHILE AT SHIRATORIZAWA THE SAME THING WAS HAPPENING KEN WAS HYPERVENTILATING USHIJIMA AND SOME OF THE OTHER 3rd YEARS WERE WATCHING US PRACTICE

HUH WHAT'S WRONG WITH GOSHIKI?"  
ESHI ASKED CONFUSED MAYBE HE SAW A SCARY MOVIE LAST NIGHT?" YEAH BUT THAT WAS BEFORE YOU BECAME A COACH"  
LOOKS IT'S NOT LIKE I DON'T LIKE VOLLEYBALL ANYMORE BUT I HAVE OTHER INTERESTS" UH AKASHI THEY ALREADY LEFT"

USHIJIMA'S????'S P.O.V.  
MEANWHILE BACK AT SHIRATORIZAWA  
KEN WAS STILL HYPERVENTILATING  
DUDE WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"  
TENDOU ASKED CONFUSED  
UH COACH I'M GONNA GO CHECK ON KARASUNO"  
HE SAID RAISING HIS HAND  
I'LL GO WITH HIM"  
I SAID ALSO RAISING MY HAND

BECAREFULL EVERYBODY EXCEPT COACH WAKATOSHI SAID WE BOTH NODDED AND RAN OUT THE DOOR ENDING UP RUNNING NEXT TO TAKUYA AND IWAIZUMI  
SO I TAKE IT YOU TWO ARE ALSO FROM THE FUTURE YUP THAT'S KEN AND TOMAKI"  
SO WHAT SCHOOL DO YOU ALL GO TO?"  
SHIRATORIZAWA"

AH SO HOW'D YOU GUYS BEFRIEND HINATA AND KAGEYAMA ANYWAYS?"  
THEY HAD AONE FROM DATE TEC  
BUILD A NEW SCHOOL AFTER OURS  
AND YOURS WAS DESTROYED"'  
IWAIZUMI'S P.O.V.

I SKIDDED TO A STOP ONCE WE ARRIVED AT KARASUNO HIGH SCHOOL  
A LOOK OF HORROR ON MY FACE  
GASP WHAT?"

AT FIRST ALL THE SCHOOLS HATED EACHOTHER IT WAS MY OUR VERY FIRST VOLLYBALL GAME THEY DEFEATED US 125 TO 1 BUT AFTER THEY SAW US FALL ON OUR KNEES AND CRYING THINGS STARTED TO CHANGE WE BECAME BEST FRIENDS AND SO DID OUR SCHOOLS WELL AT LEAST MOST OF THE SCHOOLS WHO STAYED IN MIYAGI"  
HUH STAYED IN MIYAGI?"  
YOU'RE OLD SCHOOL WAS SO ANGRY THEY ALL TRANSFERRED TO TOKYO AND JOINED FORCE'S WITH JOHZENJIWWWWWWWWWW" TAKUYA'S P.O.V. AFTER WE REMOVED OUR SHOES WE PUT OUR EXTRA PAIR ON AND BOWED TO THEM SORRY FOR DROPPING BY WITHOUT..." BUT INSTEAD THEY STARTED HUGGING US ARE YOU KIDDING WE'RE HAPPY TO HAVE YOU HERE EVEN THOUGH MY TEAM DEFEATED YOU GUYS?"

I ASKED I CONFUSED LOOK ON MY FACE  
BEFORE THEY COULD AWNSER THEY BOTH RAN OVER TO US HUGGING US SO WHAT'S UP?"  
OUR PARENTS SAID WE COULD COME WATCH YOU GUYS PLAY"  
KEN SAID AFTER THEY HUGGED  
BOTH OF THIER EYES LITE UP  
REALLY?"  
AKIRA ASKED HAPPILY  
EXCEPT ON ONE CONDITION WE CAN'T BOO THEM"  
I SAID FOLDING MY ARMS LOOKING THE OTHER WAY POUTING

WHAT?"  
YEAH MY DAD CALLED ME DURING PRACTICE SAYING ALRIGHT YOU CAN GO BUT NO BOOING THEM"  
WHAT ABOUT TRASH TALKING THE ALUMNAI WHO SIT NEXT YOU?"  
AKIRA ASKED  
WE CAN'T DO THAT EITHER" KEN SAID  
HUMPH WAY TO TAKE THE FUN OUT OF IT"  
HIKARU MUTTERED FOLDING HIS ARM'S

DID THE DEFINITION OF FUN CHANGE  
OVER THE LAST FEW YEARS?" UKAI ASKED GIVING MY DAD'S FORMAL ASSISTANT COACH A CONFUSED LOOK I DON'T KNOW" HE SAID WITH A SHRUG THATS WHEN WE HEARD THE SOUND OF FOOTSTEPS HUH KUROO WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE?" I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU DON'T WORRY I ASKED MY COACH AND HE SAID OK" WELL SINCE HE SAID IT'S OK THEN WE'LL TALK"

UKAI'S P.O.V.  
WHAT?"  
AND THAT'S WHY THEY'VE BENN ACTING LIKE THAT"  
KUROO WHISPERED BACK IS THIS TRUE?"  
I ASKED TURNING OVER TO KAGEYAMA  
YES SIR AND I'M VERY SORRY FOR BEING LATE"  
WE'RE JUST GLAD YOU GUYS CAME BACK SAFELY" I SAID HUGGING BOTH OF THEM WELL THAT DOES EXSPLAIN WHAT JUST HAPPENED" I SAID CROSSING MY ARM'S NOW LET'S GET THIS STARTED"  
HE SAID TOSSING THE BALL TO ME  
SO I TAKE IT HE AND YOUR ARE THE CAPTAINS?"

MANABU NAOI ASKED ONE HAND ON HIS HIPS THE OTHER AT HIS OTHER SIDE YUP THIS IS ITSUKI  
MY NAME'S HIKARU I AM HONERED TO MEET YOU SIR"  
HE SAID WITH A BOW

AND I'M PRINCE AKIRA KAGEYAMA I AM ALSO HONORED TO MEET YOU

SAME HERE"  
HE SAID BOWING BACK  
SO WHO ARE YOU GUYS  
I'M TAKUYA OIKAWA'S SON" IM KEN THE SON OF GOSHIKI SHIRATORIZAWA'S ACE"

WELCOME TO THE CURRENT KARASUNO ALL OF YOU"


	5. SETTER VS SETTER ROUND 1 FIGHT

MEANWHILE OVER AT JOZENJI TERASHIMA AND THE REST OF THE TEAM WERE STILL DESCUSSING THEIR DEFEAT AT OUR HANDS THIER SETTER WAS PARTICULY UPSET"

NOROI NO KUTSU KUSO KARASUNO"  
HE SAID SLAMMING HIS FIST ON HIS DESK

OI TAKEHARU SAN CALM DOWN  
WHAT'S DONE IS DONE GET OVER IT"  
THIER NUMBER3 SAID  
TERASHIMA WHAT DO YOU HAVE ON YOUR MIND  
WE SHOULD CHALLENGE THEM TO REMATCH  
OR AT THE VERY LEAST GO SEE WHAT THEIR UP TO"  
HE SAID SUDDENLY THIER SETTER STOOD UP  
YOUR RIGHT LEAVE IT TO ME"  
HE SAID TERASHIMA SLOWLY NODDED HIS HEAD YES AS HE GOT UP AND WALKED OUT OF THE CLASSROOM HEY COACH I'M GONNA GO SEE IF THE KARASUNO VOLLYBALL TEAM ARE UP FOR A REEMATCH" TAKEHARU/????'S POV UHHHHH OK BUT BECAREFULL"  
HE SAID A CONFUSED LOOK ON HIS FACE

YOU CAN COUNT ON ME SIR  
THEY WON'T KNOW WHAT HIT THEM"  
I SAID WALKING AWAY A SNEAKY SMIRK ON MY FACE HOURS LATER I FINNALY MADE IT TO KARASUNO  
AND I GOT HERE JUST IN TIME THEY TOOK THE GEEK WITH THE LOSER BROTHER'S GLASSES YOU BETTER NOT DROP THEM OR ELSE YOUR OFF THE VOLLEYBALL TEAM" TAKUYA'S FATHER'S COACH SAID HE'S RIGHT GINGER THIS IS NOT HOW YOU ACT" COACH UKAI SAID RELAX I'M NOT GOING TO DROP THEM"

I SAW MY CHANCE SO I RAN IN THERE AND LEAPED SNATCHING THEM AWAY FROM HIM  
OI"  
TENME"  
AKIRA SAID GETTING ANGRY CLEANCHING HIS FIST AND GRITTING HIS TEETH  
IS HE ALSO FROM THE FUTRE WHO IS HE?"

TAKEHARU FUTAMATA'S SON IRUKA TOBIO IKOU"  
HINATA SAID TURNING HIS ATTENTION OVER TO HIM  
KAGEYAMA NODDED BUT HE WAS STOPPED BY UKAI AND OUR FORMAL COACH  
LEAVE THIS TO US WE GOT THIS"  
OK BEFORE WE YELL AT YOU PLEASE  
TELLUS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE"  
HMM VERY WELL HOW ABOUT WE HAVE A REMATCH GAME KARANEKODANITEC VS JOHZENJI"  
HUH KURANEKODANITEC?"  
WELL IF YOU MUST KNOW  
THAT'S THE NAME OF OUR SCHOOL" HE WHISPERED TO ME OH" SO UH YOU GUY'S INTERESTED IN A REMATCH WITH JOHZENJI?"

COACH UKAI ASKED TURNING TO US"

SURE"  
THEY ALL AGREED HOW DOES NEXT WEEK SOUND?"  
THIER COACH ASKED  
PERFECT" HE SAID WITH A SMIRK TOBIO SAN IKOU" MPPH" HE SAID NODDING HIS HEAD CHARGING FULL SPEED AT ME KUROO'S P.O.V. FOR SOME REASON HE GRINNED CHARGING FULL SPEED AT HIM THE TWO SWINGING THIER FISTS AT EACHOTHER AT FULL SPEED NEXT TAKEHARU AMED A AXE KICK AT HIM WHICH HE GRABBED TOSSING HIM UP INTO THE AIR HE LANDED AMING A REVERSE ROUNDHOUSE KICK AT HIM THIS TIME HE DOGED HIS ATTACK DELIVERING A KICK OF HIS OWN RIGHT IN THE STOMACH SENDING HIM FLYING AGAINST THE WALL

ME AND EVERYONE ELSE IN THE ROOM EXCEPT FOR OIKAWA AND GOSHIKI ALL HAD SHOCKED EXPRESSIONS ON OUR FACE'S HUMPH  
YOU GUYS REALLY HAVE BEEN GETTING BETTER BUT SO HAVE WE"  
HE SAID AMING A JUMP ROUND HOUSE KICK  
TO HIS FACE KNOCKING HIM BACK  
THAT IS ENOUGH"  
COACH UKAI SAID

GRABBING HIM BY HIS COLLAR

SEE YOU AT THE GAME"  
HE SAID GIVING KARASUNO AND US A ANGRY GLARE  
BEFORE WALKING AWAY HOLDING/CLUTCHING HIS ARM IN DEFEAT


	6. A SHOCKING DESCOVERY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KUROO FINDS OUT THE TRUTH BEHIND THE

KUROO'S P.O.V.  
LATER THAT NIGHT I WAS IN MY ROOM REMINDING MYSELF TO WATCH THAT VIDEO I SENT TO MYSELF  
SO I TURNED ON MY PHONE CLICKING ON THE LINK  
AND I WAS ABSAPOSALUTELY SHOCKED AND HORRORFIED AT WHAT I SAW IT WAS THEM AT WHAT I ASSUMED WAS NATIONALS IT SHOWED HIM SCORING  
THE WINNING POINT BEFORE THEY COULD CELIBRATE THIER VICTORY THE ROOM STARTED SHAKING AS IF THE EARTH WAS QUAKING EVERYONE PLEASE IVACUATE THE BUILDING CALMLY AND SLOWLY NOW EVERYBODY FALLOW ME" COACH UKAI SAID

THE COACHES FROM THE SCHOOLS THAT THEY DEFEATED WERE HELPING TO IVACUATE THEM  
THE LAST TWO OUT WERE THE TWO BOYS ONE LOOKED LIKE HINATA AND THE OTHER LOOKED LIKE KAGEYAMA USHIJIMA RAN INSIDE TO SAVE HIM BUT BUT ONLY HALF WAY SO ME AND BOUKTO TOOK IT FROM THERE THE KIDS MADE IT OUT SAFELY I STOPPED THE VIDEO  
SO THAT'S WHY HE CALLED ME COACH AND WHY THEY CALLED DAICHI AND SUGA SAN GRANDMA AND GRANDPA THOES TWO REALY ARE THIER KIDS" I SAID TO MYSELF FIGURING IT OUT

BUT WHO IS THIS NINJA SHOYOU?"

HINATA/HIKARU'S P.O.V.  
THE NEXT DAY ME AND AKIRA  
WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS  
AND MAN WERE WE BORD AS EVER  
IWAS REALLY CLOSE TO FALLING ASLEEP  
FROM BOREDOM

UNTILL FINNALY THE BELL RANG I WAS THE FIRST ONE OUT FORTUNATELY NOBODY WAS IN THE HALL SO I RAN OUT THE CLASSROOM OVER TO THE GYM PUTTING MY OTHER SHOES ON  
HEY GUYS"  
HEY SHOYOU SAN KAGEYAMA SAN"  
WHAT'S UP KUROO?"  
BEFORE WE START CAN I TALK TO YOU PLEASE?" OH SURE WHAT'S UP?" YOU TWO REALLY ARE FROM THE FUTURE" YEAH AFTER THE BUILDING COLLAPSED HE WALKED OVER TO WHAT WAS LEFT OF THE SCHOOL AND FELL TO HIS KNEES AND STARTED CRYING" AT FIRST WE THOUGH HE WAS FAKING IT UNTIL WE SAW HIS EYES FULL OF TEARS" IS THAT WHAT LEAD TO YOUR AND YOUR TEAM'S FRIENDSHIP WITH THEM?" WELL DURRING MOCK TRAINING CAMP MY DAD DID HAVE FEW TALKS WITH THEM AND FROM WHAT I HEARD THEY DID SEEM TO BE HAPPY AND WILLING TO TALK" WELL AT LEAST EITA SAN DID" SO YOU GUYS READY?" YEAH I CAN'T WAIT TO LEARN SOME MORE ADVANCED MOVES VOLLY BALL LEVIL ONE COMPLETE" HUH ADVANCED MOVES?" YEAH YOU KNOW LIKE THE REAL PROS DO" THAT'S WHEN COACH UKA WALKED INTO THE ROOM HUH KURRO SAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" HUH VOLLEYBALL LEVEL ONE COMPLETED?"  
YEAH LAST TIME I CHECKED THERE WERE NO VOLLEYBALL LEVEL MOVES"  
WELL I'M HITTING THE RESTROOM BACK IN A FEW"  
COACH UKAI SAID WALKING AWAY DAISUKE'S P.O.V. ONCE HE WAS ALONE I SAW MY CHANCE SNUCK UP BEHIND HIM AND GRABBED HIM TIED HIM UP TAPPING HIM TO THE GROUND SO IT'S TRUE THEY REALLY ARE FROM THE FUTURE YOU GOT THAT RIGHT GRANDSON OF THE FAMOUS COACH UKAI I SAID PUTTING HIS SHIRT FIXING MY HAIR YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS" OH I'M NOT THE MASTERMIND THE SON OF COACH WASHIJŌ IS" WAIT SHIRATORIZAWA'S COACH IS YOUR COACH FROM THE FUTURE?" NOT MINE JOHZENJI'S CAPTAIN'S SON'S COACH NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME I GOT A REP TO DESTROY AKA YOURS HAHAHAHAHA I SAID WALKING OUT OF THE BATHROOM LAUGHING EVILY


	7. SOMETHING STRANGE IS GOING ON HERE OR MY NAME HŌSE THANTOS DEGUATAMOLLA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TENDOAND THE OTHERS  
> START SUSPECTING SOMETHING  
> STRANGE IS GOING ON WITH HINATA KAGEYAMA GOSHIKI OIKAWA USHIJIMA  
> AND AONE SAN

TENDŌ'S P.O.V.  
MEANWHILE I WAS SITTING OUTSIDE THIER SCHOOL HINATA WAS TALKING WITH KAGEYAMA GOSHIKI OIKAWA AND AONE I PAUSED PRESSING/PUTTING MY EAR AGAINST THE DOOR I KNOW THIS MIGHT SOUND CRAZY BUT I DON'T THINK SHIRATORIZAWA HATES US ANYMORE OR AT LEAST MY FATHER" HAH KARE NO CHICH?" WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHOYOU SAN?" OIKAWA ASKED CONFUSED WELL DURING THE VOLLEYBALL CAMP AT SHIRATORIZAWA THIER ORIGINAL SETTER YOU KNOW GRANDMA'S FIERCER BROTHER" YOU MEAN ECHI SAN?" YUP WHEN MY DAD TALKED TO HIM HE WAS ACTUALLY PRETTY FRIENDLY MAYBE ONCE THEY GRADUATE THEY NO LONGER HATE US?" KARASUNO'S#9 SAID WITH A SHRUGG HMM I DON'T KNOW IT'S POSSIBLE I MEAN AFTER ALL YOUR FATHER HATED MINE AND THEY BECAME FRIENDS" HMM THAT IS TRUE" BUT AREN'T WE ALREADY FRIENDS?" GOSHIKI SAN ASKED CONFUSED WE'RE TALKING ABOUT WHEN OUR PARENTS WERE STUDENT AT OUR SCHOOLS ACTUALLY" OH RIGHT" SEMI SEMI KUN SAW WHAT I WAS DOING AND WALKED OVER TO ME TENDO THE HECK ARE YOU DOING AT KARASUWHATNO?" TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHY KARASUNO'S DEMON TEAM ARE ACTING SO STRANGE" HAH STRANGE?" EARLIER TODAY WHEN I PUT MY HAND ON THIER SHOULDERS THEY TOOK ONE LOOK AT ME AND SCREAMED LEAPING ONTO THIER CAPTAINS BACK" 

HELLO OFFICER KEN SAN STOLE ONE OF MY TEAMATES GLASSES  
HUH?"  
KUROO FACE PAWLMED HIMSELF GRABBED A VOLLEYBALL AND TOSSED IT TO ME

YOU DO REALIZE THAT YOU'RE ASSISTANT COACH ALSO HAS GLASSES" AND YOUR POINT?" WELL HE'S PART OF OUR SCHOOL" SO WHAT YOUR SAYING IS BECAUSE WE'RE BOTH CROWS I MAKE GLASSES LOOK COOL?" UH ACTUALLY NOT REALLY YOU NEVER GAVE OUR FATHER'S A HARD TIME" THEY BOTH TURNED THIER ATTENTION IN THE<


	8. Chapter 8

COACH UKAI'S POV  
OK IS EVERYBODY HERE?"  
NIT YET KAGEYAMA ISN'T HERE YET"  
THAT'S WHEN I HEARD THE SOUND OF FOOTSTEPS COMING CLOSER IT WAS KAGEYAMA HE BURST THREW THE DOOR  
CLIMBING ONTOP OF MY HEAD

WELL HE IS NOW"  
UHH

AKIRA/KAGEYAMA'S P.O.V  
THERE'S GOT TO BE APP  
BUN NO SHOEHRRRGH  
....I JUST MADE A SPONGEBOB REFERENCE DIDN'T I?" 

THE PAST TEAMS ALL NODDED THIER HEADS IN UNISON UM KAGEYAMA ARE YOU FEELING OK?" DAICHI ASKED CONCERNED I WILL ONCE I FIND A APP OR BOOK OF HOW TO COME UP WITH A VARIETY OF MOVES

OK SO FUTURE YOU TOLD THEM THE


	9. Chapter 9

HEY GUY'S I HAVE AN IDEA"  
YEAH WHAT IS IT?"  
LET'S EACH TAKE A PICTURE WITH THE TROPHY YOU KNOW STRIKE POSES THAT MATCH OUR PERSONALITY?" SURE" DAICHI SAID WITH A SHRUGG COUNT ME IN" NISHINONIYA SAID STRIKING THE GUTS POSE SOUNDS LIKE FUN" GRANDPA SAID HE WENT FIRST

HE STRUCK AN OH YEAH POSE NEXT WAS GRANDMA SUGUAWARA'S TURN AND THEN IT WAS UNCLE TANAKA'S TURN HE REMOVED HIS SHIRT AND STARTED WAVING IT AROUND WHOA HE REALLY DID DO THAT" HUH REALLY DID WHAT?" TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF AND DO WHATEVER...." YOU MEAN TAKE MY SHIRT OFF AND WAVE IT AROUND LIKE THAT WHY DO YOU ASK?" AND THIS IS THE YEAR 2013 RIGHT?" AKIRA ASKED CONFUSED .......YES?" ALRIGHT YEAH" ME AND AKIRA BOTH SAID IN UNISON HIGHFIVING HUH?" OUR DAD'S USE TO TELL US THAT WHEN THEY WENT" WAIT YOUR FATHER'S USE TO GO HERE?" YEAH THEY TOLD US HOW YOU USE TO DO THAT" OUR RIVALS DIDN'T BELIEVE THAT SO WE BETED" I SEE SO WHAT WAS THE BET?" OUR SCHOOL GETS BRAGGING RIGHTS UNTIL THE NATIONALS ARE OVER" I SEE"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N STARTING IN THIS CHAPTER TSUKISHIMA BECOMES AFRAID OF AONE AND USHIJINA

OH NO YOU DON'T YOU INSULTED THEM SO IT'S YOUR FAULT NOT NINJA SHOYO SAMA OR THE KING OF THE COURT AND IF I CATCH YOU INSULTING  
EITHER OF THEM"  
WAIT WHAT?"  
I WILL SEE TO IT THAT YOU END UP IN A WHEELCHAIR"  
WAIT WHA- WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"  
TSUKISHIMA ASKED EYES FILL WITH FEAR  
LET'S JUST YOUR FUTURE SELF GOT IT?"

YE-YES SIR"  
GOOD NOW APOLOGIZE

YES SIR GUY'S I'M........"  
BUT BEFORE HE COULD  
AONE SAN CAN I HAVE A WORD WITH YOU?"  
WE TURNED AROUND TO SEE KENJI SAN TAPPING HIS FOOT GOT IT SEE YOU GUYS LATER ALSO APOLOGIZE OR ELSE"  
HE SAID BEING DRAGGED BY KENJI SAN


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN THIS CHAPTER WE ARE INTRODUCED TO KENJI'S SON THE VICE CAPTAIN OF DATE TEC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N AONE'S SON AKANE IS THE CAPTAIN OF THE DATE TECH VOLLEYBALL TEAM  
> FROM THE FUTURE AKA HIKARU AND AKIRA'S TIME

???????.....'S POV I'M SORRY BUT WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING YELLING LIKE THAT YOU ALMOST GAVE YOURSELF AWAY........SIR"  
HEY DON'T BLAME ME BLAME MY FATHER  
IT'S HIS FAUL NOT MINE HIM AND HIS STUPID VOICE"  
I SAID FOLDING MY ARMS POUTING

EVEN SO.. BUT BEFORE HE COULD CONTINUE  
WE LOOKED UP TO SEE OUR FATHER'S OLD COACH SEE YOUR YELLING GAVE US AWAY?" ACTUALLY NEKOMA'S CAPTAIN ALREADY TOLD ME" YOU'RE LUCKY WE WENT TO THE SAME SCHOOL" WAIT WENT WHAT HAPPENED TO DATE TECH?" AFTER WE LOST TO THEM OUR SCHOOL WAS WELL" BUT DON'T WORRY MY DAD'S REBUILDING IT NOW" THAT'S GOOD AT LEAST AFTER THAT OUR SCHOOLS BECAME WELL STARTED TO BECOME SUPER CLOSE AGAIN" WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER SCHOOLS" HE ASKED YEAH WHAT IS THEIR RELATIONSHIP WITH THEM" WE TURNED AROUND TO SEE THE 3 THIRD YEARS SASAYA, MONIWA, AND KAMASAKI IT'S OK I ALREADY TOLD HIM" SO THE LITTLE BLOCKER'S CALLED NINJA SHŌYO HUH WELL I GOTTA ADMIT IT DOES FIT HIM BETTER" KAMASAKI SAN SAID HAH FIT HIM BETTER YOU MEAN YOU CAN WEAR NICK NAMES IN THIS TIMELINE?" NO NO NO THAT MEANS IT MAKES MORE SENSE SINCE HE'S MORE LIKE A SHINOBI WITH HOW FAST HE CAN RUN AND JUMP" OH WHICH CLASS TOUGHT YOU THAT KAMASAKI SENPAI?" ACTUALLY IT'S SOMETHING I LEARNED AT HOME FROM MY MOM WHEN I WAS 5" OH" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH REBUILD OUR SCHOOL WHAT HAPPENED TO IT?" IT WAS THE FIRST DAY OF NATIONALS WE ENDED UP FACING KARSUNO AND LOST THE THIRD YEARS SONS STILL HATE US SO BASICALLY THEY CHEERED THE LOUDEST" ESPECIALLY ASAHI'S SON" WHAT DID HE SAY?" KAMASAKI'S P.O.V. HE LET OUT A DEEP SIGH AND TOOK OUT HIS PHONE SHOWING A VIDEO OF THE MATCH IT SHOWED A BOY WHO LOOKED LIKE ASAHI STANDING OVER US FROM THE FUTURE AS WE STARTED SOBBING THAT'S WHAT YOU GUYS GET FOR BLOCKING MY FATHER AT NATIONALS" ARE YOU SERIOUS WE STOPPED AND TURNED AROUND TO SEE THEIR COACH LEANINGING AGAINST THE LOCKERS WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG YOU COACH UKAI?" THAT'S NOT THIER COACH THAT'S WAKUNON'S FORMAL CAPTAIN SON" HUH HIS SON?" DAISUKE NAKASHIMA TAKERU NAKASHIMA'S SON" OH WELL NICE TO MEET YOU" BUT INSTEAD OF SHAKING HE JUST SLAPPED HIS HAND

MUCH TO OUR SHOCK

OK WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU I SHOUTED WHAT'S HIS PROBLEM IS HE ALWAYS LIKE THIS?"  
ONLY WITH FRIEND'S/ALIES OF OURS AKA KARASUNO NEKOMA AND FUKURODANI" BUT WHAT ABOUT SHIRATORIZAWA?" I ALREADY TOLD YOU" YES BUT I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU" OHHHHHHHHHH YEAH WE HATE THEM"

WHA HATE THEM WHY?"  
WELL THEY DEFEATED YOU GUYS DIDN'T THEY?"  
AKANE ASKED SHOUTING  
UH MAYBE YOU SHOULD  
LET ME DO THE TALKING.... AGAIN"  
WELL THEY DEFEATED YOU GUYS DIDN'T THEY?" SO YOU MEAN YOU GUYS AND THEM HATE EATCHOTHER FOR THEM DEFEATING US?"  
WELL THAT AND THE FACT THEY STARTED IT"


	12. ZZZZZZZZ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITSUKI AS USHIJIMA ARE HAVING LUNCH WITH THE SHIRIATORIZOWA VOLLEYBALL TEAM

ITSUKI'S P.O.V.

MEANWHILE OVER AT SHIRITORIZAWA I WAS HAVING LUNCH WITH KEN AND THE REST OF THE TEAM  
UH USHIJIMA ARE YOU OK YOU SEEM QUITE?"  
BUT I'M ALWAYS QUIET AREN'T I?"  
TRUE BUT YOU'VE BEEN ON YOUR PHONE LOOKING AT VOLLEYBALL VIDEOS FOR 15 MINUTES"  
WELL I'M A VOLLEYBALL PLAYER

SOOO"  
SOOO WHAT?"  
SOOOO JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A VOLLEYBALL PLAYER DOESN'T MEAN THATA THE ONLY THING YOU TALK AND THINK ABOUT" YEAH TRY TALKING ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE" LIKE WHAT?" KEN AND USHIWAKA ASKED CONFUSED

LIKE YOU KNOW DREAMS FOR THE FUTURE?"  
OR WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON  
WITH YOU GUYS AND KARASUNO'S 9#AND#10"  
WELL MY DREAM FOR THE FUTURE IS TO PLAY ON THE SAME TEAM AS THE WORLDS TWO BEST VOLLEYBALL PLAYER'S NINJA SHOYO  
AND THE KING OF THE COURT"

HMM NINJA SHOYO?"  
ONLY ONE OF THE BEST PLAYERS OF KARASUNO VOLLEYBALL HISTORY SATORI TENDO PLEASE COME TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE  
GOTTA GO SEE YOU LATER"  
YOU SHOULD KNOW I MEAN AFTER ALL YOU DID PLAY AGAINST HIM"  
WE ALL LOOKED UP TO SEE KARASUNO'S COACH STANDING ON THE TABLE WITH AN ANNOYING SMIRK ON HIS FACE


	13. Chapter 13

HUH KARASUNO'S COACH  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
KEN SHOUTED

OH NOTHING JUST DROPPING BY"  
WELL YOU WEREN'T INVITED SO BEAT IT"

I ALMOST SHOUTED AMING A ROUND HOUSE KICK AT HIM BUT HE BACK FLIPPED OVER MY HEAD LANDING BEHIND ME OOOOOOOOOOOH NICE LANDING" OH THANK YOU THAT WOULD MEAN ALOT COMING FROM YOU IF YOU MOVED TO TOKYO" HE SAID KICKING EITA SEMI SAN HARD IN THE STOMACH

KEN/GOSHIKI'S POV  
I'LL CALL SHOYO SAN AND TOBIO SAN"  
I SAID TAKING OUT MY PHONE DIALING HIS NUMBER

HELLO SHOYO SAMA IT'S ME YOU GUYS NEED TO COME OVER TO SHIRATORIZAWA PLEASE"  
EH WHAT'S WRONG ?" THE SON OF PINEAPPLE'S HEAD BOYFRIEND IS HERE"  
WHAT?" YEAH HE JUST SHOWED UP" OK DON'T WORRY WE'LL BE THERE SOON" OK THANKS BYE"

I SAID HANGING UP  



	14. Chapter 14

AKIRA/KAGEYAMA'S POV  
BYE HEY COACH UKAI ME AND HINTA  
NEED TO GO TO SHIRATORIZAWA  
KEN AND ITSUKI ARE UNDERATTACK"  
I WHISPERED TO HIM

THEN I BETTER GO WITH YOU"  
GOOD IDEA SIR COACH UKAI TOBIA SAN LET'S GO"  
RIGHT"  
ME AND COACH UKAI BOTH SAID  
RUNNING AFTER HIM WE RAN UNTILL WE FOUND IT  
THEY WERE INSIDE THE CAFETERIA  
MATCHINASAI" I SHOUTED CAUSING HIM TO TURN AROUND HEEHEHE WELL WELL WELL THE SON OF NINJA SHOTO AND THE SON OF THE KING OF THE COURT AH AND THE INFAMOUS COACH UKAI" HUH HAVE WE MET?" THAT'S TAKERU'S SON NAKASHIMA DAISUKE" DAISUKE'S THE CAPTAIN OF WAKUNAN" IT'S A PLEASURE TO.." BUT INSTEAD OF SHAKING HIS HAND HE JUST GRABBED IT AND JUDO TOSSED COACH UKAI HARD ON HIS BACK

FORTUNATELY IT DIDN'T HURT VERY MUCH  
YOU OK COACH UKAI?" I ASKED RUNNING TO HELP HIM UP YEAH THANKS YOU TWO LEAVE THIS POSER TO ME" I SHOULD WARN YOU SIR HE'S WAKUNAN'S BEST FIGHTER" KEN SAID TAKING HIS FIGHTING STANCE

WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT FIGHTING HIM?"  
HE SAID GETTING UP AND WALKING UP TO HIM  
LOOK I UNDERSTAND YOUR UPSET ABOUT SOMETHING BUT FIGHTING IS GOING TO.." BUT INSTEAD OF LISTING HE IGNORED ME AND TRIED TO PUNCH ME IN THE FACE BUT HE WAS STOPED BY HIKARU

WHILE I RAN OVER EITA SAN AND HELPED HIM UP  
ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"  
I I ASKED HOLDING OUT MY HAND HE NODDED AND TOOK IT THANKS FOR THE SAVE"  
HE SAID WALKING AWAY YOU'RE WELCOME"  
I MUTTERED FOLDING MY ARMS BEFORE DAISUKE SORRY FOR TRESPASSING ON YOUR SCHOOL WITHOUT ASKING"  
HE SAID BOWING TO HIM  
ACTUALLY I'M GLAD YOU DID"  
WHAT HAPPENED?" YOUR COACH JUST SHOWED UP AND STARTED ATTACKING US  
WELL..... YOU AND THE OTHER SCHOOLS DID CALL US THE WINGLESS CROWS"

HINATA/HIKARU'S POV

GOOD POINT"  
DAISUKE WHO WAS NOW FIGHTING AKIRA WAS LISTENING TO OUR CONVOCATION  
WINGLESS CROWS HMMMMM HOW INTERRESTING" AKIRA SWUNG HIS HEEL SLAMMING IT HARD INTO HIS STOMACH THIS ISN'T OVER" HE SAID RUNNING AWAY HOLDING HIS STOMACH THANKS FOR THE RESCUE KARASUNO" HE SAID BOWING ME AKIRA AND COACH UKAI BOWED BACK TO HIM

WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ABOUT  



	15. Chapter 15

AND SINCE WHEN DID  
YOUR COACH HAVE A TWIN BROTHER?"  
HE ASKED CONFUSED  
UHHHHHHH" .....RELAX I'M ONLY JOKING" OH WELL NICE TO MEET I MEAN SEE YOU AGAIN" I SAID BOWING TO HIM SAME HERE" HE SAID BOWING BACK TO US SEE YOU AROUND" AKIRA SAID BOWING BACK TO HIM

YEAH OH AND GOOD LUCK AT THE NATIONALS ALSO REMEMBER WHERE YOU WERE BACK THAN VS WHERE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW JUST IN CASE" 

HAI"  
I SAID NODDING MY HEAD WALKING AWAY  
SLOWLY

THE NEXTDAY DURING LUNCH  
AKIRA SEEMED DESTRACTED HE COULDN'T FOCUS  
HE KEPT MISSING SERVES  
OR MESSED UP HIS TOSSES TO ME

MAKING HIM GIVE HIM THE SAME LOOK HE GAVE YAMAGUCHI KAGEYAMA/AKIRA'S P.O.V.

I'M SORRY FOR BEING DESTRACTED ISAID SLOWLY BACKING AWAY  
HUH WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" LOOK BEFORE YOU KILL ME LET ME EXSPLAIN IVE BENN THINKING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED AT SHIRATORIZAWA YESTER DAY NOW I KNOW HOW NINJA SHOYOU AND THE RESY OF YOU GUYS FEEL WHEN MY DAD SMILED AT YOU GUYS FOR THE FIRST TIME DURING HIS VERY FIRST PRACTICE GAME AT KARASUNO GUYS I'M SO SORRY FOR WHAT?" GRANDMA SUGAWARA ASKED CONFUSED FOR LOOKING LIKE THIS EXCUSE ME"  
I SAID WALKING OUT OF THE GYM BOWING TO THEM  
EXCUSE ME I'LL GO WALK HIM HOME"  
HIKARU SAID BOWING TO HIM  
BEFORE RUNNING TO JOIN ME  
WALKING NEXT TO ME  
YOU REMEMBER THE APPS NAME?"  
I ASKED LOOKING DOWN AT HIM  
YEAH IT'S FACE CHANGE"  
AS WE WALKED BACK TO MY HOUSE  
WE WALKED PAST THE LIZARD DEAMON AKA SATORI TENDŌU  
I HELD UP THE PHONE TO MY EYES AND SNAPPED  
NEXT I CLICKED ON THE EYES ICON  
AND SCROLLED DOWN UNTIL I SAW A PAIR OF EYES THAT RESEMBLED HINATA'S EYES  
BUT WERE THE COLOR OF MINE AND MY DAD'S

THERE MUCH BETTER DON'T YOU THINK?"  
I ASKED SMILING AT HIM  
EXCEPT FOR THE FACE PERFECT NOW LET'S HEAD BACK TO THE SCHOOL"

BUT BEFORE WE COULD A SHIVER RAN UP MY SPINE  
OW"  
AKIRA ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"  
HIKARU ASKED IN A PANICKED TONE I OW WILL LET YOU OW KNOW WHEN I FIND OUT WHAT CAUSED IT" I SAID LIMPING AS WE CONTINUED OUR WALK BUT

SO WHAT DID HAPPEN?"  
YOU MEAN YOUR SCHOOL?"  
YES THAT'S RIGHT"  
OUR COACHES MADE A DEAL TO FIND OUT WHICH SCHOOL WAS THE BEST  
AND THE LOSERS SCHOOL WILL GET DESTROYED" BUT WHICH COACH WAS THAT?" SHIRATORIZAWA'S COACH"


	16. TEAM MEETING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ETIMA SAN CALLS A 3rd YEAR ZOOM CHAT

ETIMA'S P.O.V.

AFTER PRACTICE I HEADED BACK TO MY HOUSE AND WENT UPSTAIRS TO MY ROOM LANDED BACK FIRST ON THE BED TAKING OUT MY PHONE SENDING A LINK TO THE OTHER TEAM MOM'S AND DAD'S REMBER WHEN YOU TOLD ME THAT OIKAWA GOSHIKIKO SAN AND KARASUNO'S POWER DUEO WERE ACTING STRANGE?" YES" WELL COME TO THINK OF IT GOSHIKI SAN AND OIKAWA DID SEEM A LITTLE FREAKED OUT WHEN THEY SAW ME AND PUT MY HANDS ON THEIR SHOULDERS ALSO THIER 1ST YEAR SITTER KARASUNO'S#9 WAS A LITTLE RUDE WHEN HE HELPED ME UP WELL YOU AND WAKATOSHI AREN'T EXACTLY THE EASIEST TO TALK TO YOU KNOW NO OFFENSE" SUGUWARA SAID NON TAKING" USHIJIMA SAID HOWEVER HINATA SHOYO SEEMED A LOT WARMER SORRY FOR ANY TROUBLE HE GAVE YOU AT THE MOCK CAMP" DAICHI SAN SAID ACTUALLY HE BEHAVED QUITE WELL HE EVEN ASKED HIM FOR ADVISE" WHAT HAPPENED?" YOUR COACH CAME BY AND SPRANG A SUPRISE ATTACK ON US" I TOLD THEM

YEAH ALL WE DID WAS SIT DOWN EAT LUNCH AND TALK WELL ATLEAST TRY TO GET  
USHIWAKA AND GOSHIKI TO TALK  
WHAT WERE THEY DOING?"  
SUGUAWARWA ASKED CONFUSED  
LOOKING AT VOLLEYBALL VIDEOS  
UNTIL THEY EVENTUALLY FEEL ASLEEP"  
SO WE HAD TO WAKE THEM UP WE TOLD HIM HE'S BEEN AWFULLY QUIET"  
WHAT HE BACK?"  
ASAHI ASKED  
BUT I'M ALWAYS QUIET AREN'TI?"  
TENDŌ ASKED IMATATTING HIS VOICE

AFTER THAT I TOLD HIM HE'S BENN WATCHING VOLLEYBALL VIDEOS THEN HE SAID SO  
SO I TOLD HIM TO RRALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE THEN THEY ASKED LIKE WHAT?"  
UH HOW IS THIS WEIRD?"  
DAICHI ASKED STARTING TO DOUBT  
THEY ASKED AS IF THEY HAD NO IDEA WHAT ELSE TO TALK ABOUT LIKE VOLLEYBALL IS THE ONLY THING THEY KNEW ABOUT"  
WHOA THAT IS WEIRD"  
DAICHI SAID

YEAH AND THEY'VE BEEN LIKE THAT ALL DAY"  
TENDŌ SAID FOLDING HIS ARM'S DON'T WORRY NEXT TIME WE SEE HIM WELL CONFRONT HIM" THANKS GUYS AND GOOD LUCK AT NATIONALS


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N IN THIS CHAPTER SHRIRATORIZAWA BECOME ALIES WITH KARASUNO

??????.'S POV  
MEANWHILE BACK AT JOHZENJI HIGH  
ME AND THE REST OF THE TEAM HAVE JUST FINISHED WARM UPS WHEN THE DOOR SLID OPEN SO HOW'D IT GO?" I ASKED WALKING OVER TO HIM ARMS FOLDED ALMOST GOT MY BUTT KICKED BY THE KING TURNS OUT THEY REALLY HAVE GOTTEN MUCH BETTER AT BOTH ALSO THEY ACEPPTED" GOOD AND THIS TIME THEY WELL BE THE ONES LEAVING FULL OF TEARS" I SAID EYEBROWS NARROWED CLEANCHING MY FISTS IN ANGER EVERYBODY I'M COUNTING ON ALL OF YOU WE CAN NOT LET THOES-THOES REACHED CROW'S DEFEAT US AGAIN OR DID YOU FORGET?" OK TERUSHIMA THAT'S ENOUGH CHILL" OUR COACH SAID WAIT SO YOU DON'T WANT REVENGE FOR LOSING?" OFCOURSE I DO BUT ALSO DON'T FORGET THEIR REPEASENTING OUR PREFECTURE SO LET'S ALSO BE SURE TO WISH THEM LUCK" WELL THEN BETTER CALL A SCHOOL ASSEMBLY" I MUTTERED FOLDING MY ARMS

HUH WHAT DO YOU MEAN TERUSHIMA?"  
I THINK HE MEANS GET THE WHOLE SCHOOL TO WISH THEM GOOD LUCK RIGHT?"

OFCOURSE AFTER ALL HIS TEAM WILL NEED IT"  
I SAID WALKING OVER TO THE COURT SMIRKING  
OK EVERYONE TIME TO START PRACTICE

LOOKS LIKE TERUSHIMA IS REALLY TAKING  
THIS PRACTICE MATACH WITH KARASUNO SERIOUSLY YOU GUYS"

YEAH FUTAMATA SAN TOO"

KAGEYAMA/AKIRA'S POV  
LATER THE NEXT DAY THE BELL RANG  
SO IT WAS TIME FOR VOLLEYBALL I WAS SO EXCITED I RAN OUT OF THE CLASSROOM INTO THE GYM WHILE HIKARU WAS WAITING FOR ME HEY NINJA SHOYO" HEY KING OF THE COURT LOOKING GOOD HOW ARE THE NEW EYES DOING?" GREAT" I SAID GIVING HIM A BUG THUMBS SHOWING HIM MY NEW SMILE GREAT NOW WE JUST HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF THE MOUTH" WELL THE OTHERS SHOULD BE HERE ANY MINUTE" HOW'S THE LEG DOING?" STILL HURTS OW QUICK SELFY?" NO BETTER WAIT UNTIL AFTER PRACTICE IS OVER" GOOD IDEA OW"

I SAID NODDING LIMPING OVER TO THE COURT BUT I STOPPED WHEN WE SAW GREAT GRANDMA TAKEDA  
MORNING SIR"  
WE BOTH SHOUTED STANDING AT ATTENTION

MORNING I SEE YOU'RE BOTH HERE EARLY  
YUP EARLY AND FIT AS A FIDDLE"

I SAID SWINGING MY ARM'S

DOING MY BEST TO HID THE PAIN SMILING


	18. Chapter 18

WELL WELL IF IT AINT THE 3RD PLACED SPRING INTERHIGH QUALIFIERS TEAM MIYAGI PREFECTURAL PRELIMINARIES TEAM" lSAID WALKING UP TO THEM ARM'S CROSSED A HUGE SMUG SMIRK ON MY FACE AND NUMBER10TH PLACED SCHOOL IN JAPAN" AKIRA SAN SAID WALKING UP TO MY SIDE CROSSING HIS ARMS WITH HIS SMUG GRIN ON HIS FACE LET'S GET THIS WARMUP STARTED SHALL WE?" HUH WARM UP?" AGAINST #2SCHOOL IN THE MIYAGI AND #11...." WAIT 11Th PLACE?" THIER TALKING ABOUT JOHZENJI" WE ALL TURNED AROUND TO SEE KEN AND THE REST OF SHRIRATORIZAWA HEY GUYS" KEN SHOUTED WAVING TO US HELLO OFFICER KENJI SAN STOLE ONE OF MY TEAMATES GLASSES" HUH?" KUROO FACE PAWLMED HIMSELF GRABBED A VOLLEYBALL AND TOSSED IT TO ME YOU DO REALIZE THAT YOU'RE ASSISTANT COACH ALSO HAS GLASSES" AND YOUR POINT?" WELL HE'S PART OF OUR SCHOOL" SO WHAT YOUR SAYING IS BECAUSE WE'RE BOTH CROWS I MAKE GLASSES LOOK COOL?" UH ACTUALLY NOT REALLY YOU NEVER GAVE OUR FATHER'S A HARD TIME" THEY BOTH TURNED THIER ATTENTION OVER TO TSUKISHIMA OH" SO LET'S GET THIS PRACTICE MATCH STARTED" AKIRA SAID GRINNING WALKING OVER TO THE NET WELL THEY SURE ARE EAGER TO PLAY" ENNOSHITA SAID DON'T YOU MEAN TO WIN?" I ASKED WALKING OVER TO THE NET

UH NO I MEAN EAGER TO PLAY"

HE SAID CROSSING HIS ARMS NERVOUSLY

AFTER THE GAME AND EVERYBODY WHO MADE OUR PARENTS ANGRY LEFT I LET A EAR PIERCING SCREAM

UH ARE YOU ALRIGHT KAGEYAMA?"  
YUP THAT WAS JUST MY IMITATION OF THE OTHER SCHOOLS AFTER WE DEFEAT THEM AT NATIONALS PRETTY GOOD DON'T YOU THINK?"

I SUPPOSE"  
GRANDMA SUGAWARWA SAID SUSPICIOUSLY  
SO WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY.......?"  
IT'S OBVIOUS THAT THEY WOULD HAVE PLACED THIRD IF THEY DID GET PICKED FOR NATIONALS"  
OR WER THEY THE 5Th SCHOOL WE DEFEATED?" I THINK IT WAS THE 6Th SCHOOL ACTUALLY" UNCLE NISHINOYA SAID

THE POINT IS YOU GUYS HAVE BENN ACTING EVEN MORE STRANGE THAN NORMAL"  
WE'RE ALWAYS LIKE THIS"  
3DAYS AGO YOU SCRAMED LIKE A GIRL AND CLIMBED UP ONTOP OF COACH"

DUDE HAVE YOU SEEN THE GUESS MONSTER'S..?"

UH HE HAS A NAME"

DO YOU KNOW IT?" WHILE THEY ARE HERE THEY ARE OUR GUESTS SO BE POLITE IS THAT UNDERSTOOD" UNCLE TANAKA SAID YES SIR" GOOD SORRY ABOUT KAGEYAMA HE'S NOT USUALLY THIS JUMPY" YEAH NORMALLY THAT'S MY THING" I SAID FOLDING MY ARMS TBH YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE'S TEAMMATES WHO ARE ACTING CRAZY" YEAH" WAIT WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?" UNCLE TANANKA ASKED CONFUSED YESTERDAY DURING LUNCH USHIWAKA WAS STARING AT VOLLEYBALL VIDEOS ON HIS PHONE FOR 15 HOURS" **HAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"**

GREAT GRANDPA UKAI GRANPA DAICHI UNCLE TANAKA GREAT GRANDMA UNCLE ASUHI AND UNCLE NISHINOYA SHOUTED IN UNIFIED SHOCK  
HE WATCHED VOLLEYBALL VIDEOS FOR 15 HOURS?"  
YUP AND WHEN I TRIED TO THINK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE BOTH OF THEM LOOKED  
WAIT BOTH?"  
HIM AND GOSHIKI SAN"  
OH AS YOU WERE SAYING?"  
THEY LOOKED AT ME AS IF I HAD TWO HEADS" OH" WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" WELL WELL IF IT AINT THE 3RD PLACED SPRING INTERHIGH QUALIFIERS TEAM MIYAGI PREFECTURAL PRELIMINARIES TEAM" AND NUMBER10TH PLACED SCHOOL IN JAPAN" WHOA THE FREAK DUEO ACTUALLY SAID THAT?" YEAH HE EVEN SMIRKED WHILE DOING IT AFTER THAT HINATA ACTUALLY PRETEND TO CALL THE POLICE" HE DID WHAT?" YEAH AND KAGEYAMA PLAYED THE POLICE MAN" WELL IN SOME LIGHT THEY COULD BE MISTAKING FOR TWINS" TRUE IMEAN IT'S NOT LIKE..... HE DID DIDN'T HE?" DAICHI NODDED HIS HEAD YES

BUT WHY WOULD A PURE RAY OF OF PURE SUN  
LIKE HIM SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT  
I MEAN KARASUNO'S NUMBER 9# BUT HINATA?" ONE OF THE THIRD YEARS OF ASKED YEAH IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE" UNCLE NISHINOYA SAID FOLDING HIS ARMS SO UH HINATA WE SAW THE PICTURES OF YOU GUYS POSING WITH THE TROPHY INTERUPPTING POSES" THANKS WE LEARNED THEM FROM OUR DAD'S" YOUR DAD'S USE TO PLAY VOLLEYBALL?" YUP" IN FACTTHEY WERE STAR PLAYERS OF THIER TEAM" REALLY WHAT SCHOOL?" KARASUNO HIGH" **HAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"**

**YOUR DAD'S WENT TO KARASUNO TOO?"**

THEY ALL SHOUTED IN UNISON

UHUH HE EVEN DEFEATED YOUR SCHOOL"

THEY MUST HAVE BEEN REALLY GOOD"

DUDE THEY WERE THE STAR PLAYER'S"

STARPLAYERS GOOD FOR THEM"

BUT THIER COACH WAS CRAZY"

OH WAS HE?"

YEAH HE CALEED THE TEAM JERK MVP"

TEAM JER?"

HE WAS A BLONDE GEEK WITH GLASSES"

WAIT BLONDE GEEK WITH GLASSES

DO YOU REMBER HIS LAST NAME?"

GRANDPA ASKED GETTING NERVOUS

MHM HIS LAST NAME WAS TSUKISHIMA"

THERE WAS A LONG AWKWARD SILENCE IN THE ROOM

WAIT DID HE JUST SAY?"


End file.
